The Missing Hearts
by Totallystarstruck
Summary: The Doctor and Amy arrive on Earth, where life has taken a turn for the worst. Can they find the cause for all the chaos? And can it be solved?


**Author Note: This is only a one shot, may be continued depending on response. **

The Missing Hearts

"Ahh" screamed Amy, "Doctor! What's happening?"

"The Tardis has entered an abnormal vortex," explained the Doctor.

"Can you stop it?" protested Amy clasping to the floor.

"I'll set the co-ordinates to Earth, just hold on tight," suggested the Doctor while pulling the lever down.

"GERONIMO!"

BANG!

"Amy, are you alright?"

"That was BRILLIANT! You'll never get rid of me that easily," claimed Amy, flicking back her long, glistening, ginger hair. "So we're on earth, right?" she questioned nervously, opening the Tardis's doors. "Yep! Planet Earth, the Blue Planet and by far my favourite," claimed the Doctor while tinkering at the Tardis's controls.

"What about the Grey Planet?" questioned Amy.

"What!" shouted the Doctor dropping his tools, and charging over to the doors. "What's happened to Earth? I was only gone…" then the doctor paused; lost in thought.

"Doctor! There's no time for that," claimed Amy.

"Amy, we're going exploring," instructed the Doctor, turning to the vacant Tardis.

"Hey slow coach! Are you coming or not?" joked Amy, peeking her head through the doorway.

Running out of the door, the Doctor paused, the sight was desperately despairing. The earth was rubble, ruins of buildings watched the vermin slithering, scattering beneath them. The gloomy grey sky hovered over them; the suppressing stench was over powering.

"Doctor, what happened here?" Amy asked nervously.

"Amy, let me think, will you?" snapped the Doctor.

Amy looked down, the Doctor was scaring her, but what could she do?

"Well, let's look around," Amy said optimistically, trying to put a smile on his face. And with that Amy led the way over the endless rumble, only to discover the horrifying hell below.

Scrawny people covered in mud were dragging boulders like horses; a work force building clay bricks.

"You'll suit a brown skirt," the Doctor joked, playfully pushing Amy.

"But its black," Amy answered; she grabbed his hand smiling as they ran down to the people below. "Rory!" shouted Amy, recognising his familiar face among the crowd.

"Sorry, who are you?" queried Rory, with his short, fair brown hair wearing dried mud.

"Rory, it's me, your girlfriend, Amy?" queried Amy, hearing her heart drop to her boots.

"Who's Rory? I'm Number 239,562," claimed Rory/ Number 239,562.

"Can you just look at me for a sec?" commanded the Doctor, scanning Number 239,562 for traces. "Well he isn't brain washed, maybe…."

"HEY! WHY AREN'T YOU ALL WORKING?" hollered a tall character in the dark. The man's dark, black suit and a long back leather coat were visible behind the endless mist; his dark brown hair was randomly spiked with a flick covering his face. His dark brown eyes glared into the Doctor's soul; the mysterious voice was figuratively familiar to the Doctor.

"You're …ME! Oh this is brilliant; I've never met myself before: well there was that time in the Tardis; I can't believe I wore celery, but at least I was more fashionable when I was you. Though I don't remember the doom and gloom; what's with that anywa...

"Doctor! Who is he?" Amy interrupted.

"Amy, he's me; well my last incarnation anyway" explained the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" queried Amy, speechless from the revelation.

"Basically when I die and I become a new man, well I'm 90% positive I do," he babbled, while running towards his past self.

"What are your numbers?" demanded the Man.

"What numbers?" asked the Doctor.

"Your identity numbers" he replied.

"No! You can't be the cause of this, surely, you're one of the good guys; I'm one of the good guys!" he said in total frustration, turning to Amy for comfort. His hearts were crying, his brain was malfunctioning, how could he do all this? How could he destroy Earth?

"Who are you?" the man investigated, his face turning red; ready to explode.

"I'm the Doctor and so are you!" shouted the Doctor,

SMACK!

"Why did you hit him?" ordered Amy, hovering over the Doctor's lifeless body.

"Don't worry; my masters have something special planned for you and your friend," he declared.

"Doctor…!" Amy screamed.

…5 hours later…

The Doctor woke up in a large, dull, dome room; surrounded by flashing lights. The Doctor pondered where he was.

"Doctor, we meet again," echoed a robotic voice.

His head was spinning; no! Why them? What are they doing? "Hello Daleks; how long has it been since we last fought… 20-25 years?"

Turning round he saw the cone shaped exteriors of the Daleks, with domes joint to their bases, their lasers and their suction arm which many agree looks likes a plunger.

"Doctor, prepare to be exterminated."

"Hold on…, where's Amy?" He asked.

"Amy has been most useful in our plan."

"She has helped in achieving our goal" agreed a Dalek.

"What plan? What have you done to her? What have you done to me? Come on ice cream cones tell me!" demanded the Doctor, his eyes blazing fire.

"She has joined the work line, building our new empire. I'm sure you're talking about our little experiment: we call him 'Time-lek', and you're our biggest enemy, yet the smartest. So we came up with a plan to make a… Dalek Doctor."

"It can't be done, the only possible way is to remove the hearts," stated the Doctor; knowingly, his eyes glistening with hope.

"And we did, we couldn't destroy them so we moved them, so there's no use for you now Doctor, prepare to be exterminated."

"EXTERMINATE…EXTERMINATE."

"I should let you know, I've improved my equipment; for example, did you know that with my sonic screwdriver I can now do this"

VroOM…VroOM.

Suddenly, the blue box appeared: clicking his fingers the Tardis' doors flung open; welcoming him in. Jumping inside he reached over to the control panel.

VroOM…VroOM.

It was gone, without a trace!

"Work you dogs!" ordered the Time-lek.

"Hello again," interjected the Doctor, appearing behind him. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm here to help you."

"I don't want any help," he grumbled, pushing his fists towards the Doctor.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with myself, so can you please stop?" the Doctor calmly asked.

"I'm not you! First of all I hate the human race and all you seen to want to do is to help them, and secondly I would never wear such a ridiculous bow-tie," jeered the Time-lek.

"Sorry! This bow-tie is not ridiculous, this bow-tie is cool and secondly …"

A fist collided with the Time-lek.

Suddenly they were like two alley cats fighting over the last piece of fish. Mirroring each other, blocking each others moves, until….

WHACK!

"Amy, what've you done?"

"What! I just saved you," reminded Amy, chucking away a metal pole, followed by dusting her hands.

"You hit me, with a pole; now I'm always going to have a bump on the back on my head. Besides it's not like I didn't know his weaknesses."

"Well you didn't exactly use them, did you? Come on, hand me a rope; we need to tie him up so he can't escape."

Dragging their new house guest onto the Tardis, Amy turned to the Doctor, her eyes begging for guidance.

"Doctor, we need to fix this. I can't leave my family, friends and Rory out there to be slaves!" Amy pleaded.

"Amy, as far as I can see, we need to find my…I mean his hearts. He should know how to fix everything."

"Fine, where are the hearts?" asked Amy.

"Oh yeah! Slight problem, I don't actually know; but they're definitely in this galaxy, which is a start!" the Doctor said optimistically.

"A START!" Amy shouted.

"Well, it's better than the universe; just don't worry and hold on tight," he jested, dragging down the lever.

"GERONIMO!"

**I hope you enjoyed reading, I would appreciate reviews :D**


End file.
